1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a container (or case) for a cosmetic or hygiene product.
More particularly, the invention concerns a container for a cosmetic or hygiene product, comprising an application member that is engaged, other than during application of the product, in a tubular member for storage and protection.
2. Background Information
Containers are known in which the tubular member, for example, comprises two parts joined to each other.
For this, the two parts are often coupled to each other using adhesive. Such a container is for example described in patent application WO2006120336, in which the container is used for lipstick.
Difficulties linked to the use of adhesive arise in particular when the two parts are produced from different materials, for example one from plastic and the other from metal.
In that case, it is difficult to define an adhesive that ensures good adhesion with the two different materials simultaneously.
It is then advantageous to be able to create a mechanical coupling, which enables better management of the mechanical strength properties over time and a simplified assembly method.
For example, international patent application WO2010043802 or international patent application WO2011077042 are known, the latter describing, in particular, a container (or casing) for lipstick of which the tubular member for storage and protection comprises a cap (or lid) and a cage engaged in the lower portion of the cap to constitute the bottom thereof and which is fastened to the cap by means of lateral staples.
This is advantageous for avoiding the loss in volume at the bottom of the tubular member for storage and protection, but the coupling of the cage to the cap requires the addition of additional members, such as staples. Furthermore, with the staples, residual play subsists.